Incorrect Marvel Quotes
by FanWarriors
Summary: Compilation de toutes ces phrases que nos super-héros n'ont jamais prononcées, de toutes ces conversations qu'ils n'ont jamais tenues... alors qu'elles leurs correspondent ridiculement bien. 100% crack. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Conversation 1

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1**

**Steve Rogers :** C'est qui ? Quelqu'un a changé les noms de tous mes contacts… probablement une farce de Natasha.

**Tony Stark :** C'est quoi mon nouveau nom ?

**Steve Rogers :** Batman :o

**Tony Stark :** LAISSE-LE !

**Steve Rogers :** Mais pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ?

**Tony Stark :** Je suis BATMAN.

**Steve Rogers :** … C'est toi, Tony, n'est-ce pas ?

**Tony Stark :** Dis donc Cap, comment t'as deviné ?


	2. Conversation 2

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2**

**Loki :** Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'ai entendu que tu es toi aussi une version "du passé" de toi-même, qui s'est échappée avant d'avoir pu se repentir ?

**Gamora :** Ouais, on m'a dit que je tombais amoureuse d'un humain idiot et que je tentais de tuer Thanos avant de mourir en héroïne.

**Loki :** J'ai entendu que je me réconciliais avec mon frère et que je tentais moi aussi aussi de tuer Thanos avant de mourir en héros.

**Gamora :** Ce qui est complètement dingue parce que je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Une fois, j'ai coupé un bras à ma sœur, parce qu'elle m'avait emprunté mon poignard préféré.

**Loki :** Une fois, je me suis transformé en serpent et j'ai frappé mon frère, tout ça parce que ça me paraissait drôle.

**Gamora :** Et ça l'est !

**Loki :** Merci bien ! C'est si rafraîchissant de trouver quelqu'un qui partage mon sens de l'humour.


	3. Conversation 3

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3**

**Tony Stark :** Je peux savoir pourquoi tu demandes encore une fois à m'emprunter l'imprimante 3D ?

**Loki :** Si tu pouvais aussi poser des caméras dans le salon de la Tour, je te promets que tout cela va valoir le coup…

_Cinq heures plus tard…_

**Thor :** Mon frère, aurais-tu vu Mjölnir quelque part, par hasard ? Je ne le retrouve pas…

**Loki :** * brandit Mjölnir * Oh, tu veux dire cette vieille chose ?

**Thor :** * s'évanouit immédiatement *


	4. Conversation 4

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4**

**Steve Rogers :** Bu… Bucky ?

**Bucky Barnes :** C'est qui Bucky, bordel ?!

**Steve Rogers :** Attention à la vulgarité !

**Bucky Barnes :** Oh. Hé Steve ! Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?


	5. Conversation 5

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5**

**Steve Rogers :** J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper.

**Bucky Barnes :** Mais… qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

**Steve Rogers :** C'est parce que tu es tombé de ce train !

**Bucky Barnes : **C'ÉTAIT DANS LES ANNÉES 40, STEVE !

**Steve Rogers :** ET J'AURAIS AUSSI EU ENVIE DE TE FRAPPER SI TU N'Y AVAIS PAS DISPARU.


	6. Conversation 6

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6**

**Loki :** Donnez du feu à un homme, et il aura chaud pour la journée. Mettez le feu à un homme, et il aura chaud pour le reste de sa vie.

**Odin :** Ce… ce n'est… ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.


	7. Conversation 7

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#7**

**Peter Parker :** Hey Cap, il est où ton bouclier maintenant, hein ?

**Steve Rogers :** Ta gueule.

**Peter Parker :** Et toi Thor, il est passé où ton marteau ?

**Thor :** Ta gueule.

**Peter Parker :** Hey là, Deadpool… Il est passé où ton visage ?

**Wade Wilson :** Et toi Spider Boy, il est où ton oncle Ben ?


	8. Conversation 8

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#8**

_Un bébé pleure…_

**Loki :** * le prend dans ses bras * Tout va bien… Tu apprendras à faire la même chose, mais à l'intérieur, quand tu grandiras…

**Bruce Banner :** … Eh mon gars, t'es sûr que ça va ?


	9. Conversation 9

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#9**

**Peter Parker :** Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas Thor qui s'y collerait ?

**Nick Fury :** Il n'est pas sur cette planète.

**Peter Parker :** Captain Marvel ?

**Maria Hill :** Quoi, tu en pinces pour elle ?

**Peter Parker :** Captain America ?

**Nick Fury :** Non, je ne crois pas.

**Peter Parker :** Falcon ?

**Maria Hill :** Sur ta gauche.

**Peter Parker :** Docteur Strange ?

**Nick Fury :** En train de protéger ta réalité, imbécile.

**Peter Parker :** Scarlet Witch ?

**Maria Hill :** Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s'agit.

**Peter Parker :** Hulk ?

**Nick Fury :** Tout casser !

**Peter Parker :** Thanos ?

**Nick Fury :** Inévitable.

**Peter Parker :** Loki ?

**Maria Hill :** Il est adopté.

**Peter Parker :** Star-Lord ?

**Nick Fury :** Qui ?

**Peter Parker :** Drax ?

**Maria Hill :** Juste devant toi.

**Peter Parker :** Gamora ?

**Nick Fury :** Pourquoi ?

**Peter Parker :** Hawkeye ?

**Maria Hill :** Budapest.

**Peter Parker :** Iron Man ?

**Nick Fury :** T'es sérieux ? Il est mort dans tes bras !


	10. Conversation 10

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#10**

**Thor :** Je sais ce qui peut te remonter le moral !

**Loki :** Et comment ça ?

**Thor :** Ça te dirait de déclencher l'apocalypse avec moi pour le bien d'Asgard ?

**Loki :** … On commence quand ?!


	11. Conversation 11

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#11**

**Tony Stark :** Steve et moi avons le genre de relation où nous finissons chacun…

**Steve Rogers :** Les phrases de l'autre.

**Tony Stark :** Ne m'interromps pas.


	12. Conversation 12

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#12**

**Hela :** Je suis la plus âgée de la fratrie, c'est moi qui établit les règles.

**Thor :** Je suis le cadet, je suis la raison pour laquelle les règles existent.

**Loki :** Je suis le benjamin, les règles ne s'appliquent pas à moi.


	13. Conversation 13

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#13**

_22 novembre 1963, à la table du repas…_

**Peggy Carter :** Oh mon Dieu, JFK a été assassiné !

**Steve Rogers :** … Quelqu'un veut de la salade ?


	14. Conversation 14

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#14**

**Stephen Strange :** Nous en sommes au 420ème jour dans le Monde des Âmes et…

**Peter Quill :** ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

**Peter Parker :** AND ANOTHER ONE GONE, AND ANOTHER ONE GONE…

**Bucky Barnes :** RENDS-MOI MON BRAS, SAM WILSON !

**Wanda Maximoff :** * pleure bruyamment *

**T'Challa :** * pleure encore plus fort *

**Groot :** Je s'appelle Groot.

**Nick Fury :** TU AS TOUJOURS DIS LA MÊME CHOSE DEPUIS QUE TU ES ARRIVÉ ICI, ET JE N'EN AI TOUJOURS RIEN À CIRER.

**Stephen Strange :** * chuchote * Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me sauver, _s'il vous plaît_ ?


	15. Conversation 15

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#15**

**Tony Stark :** J'ai réussi à t'avoir Netflix, comme tu le demandais !

**Peter Parker :** Oh, c'est génial, merci ! Je squattais le compte de Ned depuis des années. C'est un changement bienvenu.

**Tony Stark :** Attends, qu'est-ce que tu entends par _compte_ ?

**Peter Parker :** Son compte Netflix ?

**Tony Stark :** …

**Peter Parker :** Son profil ? J'en voulais un pour moi, mais ça coûte bien 8 dollars par mois.

**Tony Stark :** … Oh, tu veux dire un compte sur leurs serveurs ?

**Peter Parker :** C'est ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez cru que je vous demandais ? Attendez… Qu'avez-vous acheté, en fait ?

**Tony Stark :** … Eh bien… L'entreprise Netflix.


	16. Conversation 16

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#16**

**Thor :** Mais où est donc passé mon marteau ?

**Odin :** Il paraît qu'un homme gros qui te ressemblait beaucoup l'a volé.


	17. Conversation 17

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#17**

**Tony Stark :** Vous avez bien dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur 14 millions que l'on gagne, c'est ça ? Dites-moi que c'est celle-ci.

**Stephen Strange :** À quel point avez-vous envie de le savoir ?

**Tony Stark :** J'en meurs d'envie.

**Stephen Strange :** Quelle drôle de coïncidence...


	18. Conversation 18

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#18**

**Sam Wilson :** Vous êtes tous les deux encore en train de vous tenir la main sous la table, n'est-ce pas ?

**Steve Rogers :** Comment ? Non, pas du tout… Je prends simplement son pouls. Et son cœur bat… vraiment vite.

**Bucky Barnes :** Ouais… parce que je t'aime.

**Steve Rogers :** Awww.


	19. Conversation 19

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#19**

**Thor :** Je suis tellement heureux que le Capitaine Rogers soit enfin réuni avec l'amour de sa vie.

**Steve Rogers :** Euh… Thor, euh… Bucky est simplement mon ami.

**Sam Wilson :** Steve, tu as probablement brisé une douzaine de lois pour lui. Arrête de nous raconter des bobards, on s'en est tous aperçu.

**Bucky Barnes :** Une douzaine ? C'est probablement plus, mais je trouve déjà ça attirant...


	20. Conversation 20

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#20**

**T'Challa :** Est-ce que vous entendez encore le Soldat de l'Hiver dans votre esprit ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Parfois…

**T'Challa :** Que vous dit-il ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Des fois, il fait des plans pour tuer tout le monde dans un rayon de 10 kilomètres. D'autres fois, il me rappelle d'aller chercher des bagels, parce que Steve aime les bagels.


	21. Conversation 21

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#21**

**Sebastian Stan :** * se promène torse nu *

**Tessa Thompson :** Sérieusement, qui a envie de voir ça ?

**Chris Hemsworth :** * sans détacher le regard de son téléphone * Evans en a envie.

**Chris Evans :** * rougit furieusement *


	22. Conversation 22

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#22**

**Bucky Barnes :** Couvre-moi !

**Steve Rogers :** De baisers ? Avec plaisir !

**Bucky Barnes :** Steve, nous sommes en pleine BATAILLE, on me tire dessus, couvre-moi !

**Bucky Barnes :** Et oui, de baisers pourquoi pas, mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard.


	23. Conversation 23

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#23**

_Les Avengers sont dans un parc d'attractions…_

**Tony Stark :** Sur quoi vous avez envie de monter, maintenant, les gens ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Sur Steve.

**Steve Rogers :** * s'étouffe sur son cornet de glace *

**Tony Stark :** Ce n'est pas possible que tu puisses passer un seul putain de jour sans être gay ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Ce serait trop m'en demander.


	24. Conversation 24

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#24**

**Bucky Barnes :** Regardez-moi cet idiot qui affronte Thanos tout seul.

**Bucky Barnes :** Attendez…

**Bucky Barnes :** C'est MON idiot !


	25. Conversation 25

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#25**

**Steve Rogers** _(skinny)_ **:** Je crois que je me suis froissé un muscle pendant cette baston.

**Bucky Barnes :** Steve, tu ne peux pas te froisser quelque chose que tu n'as pas.


	26. Conversation 26

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#26**

**Steve Rogers, **_avant le sérum, alité par une grippe pour la neuvième fois de l'année_ **:** Oh, regarde-moi, je suis Bucky, j'ai un système immunitaire parfait, la bonne taille et pas de maladies chroniques, nia nia nia…

**Bucky Barnes :** Je t'ai simplement demandé si tu voulais un peu de soupe.

**Steve Rogers :** Va te faire foutre, Bucky.


	27. Conversation 27

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#27**

**Scott Lang :** Wow, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Captain America ! * l'observe sous toutes les coutures, tâte ses muscles *

**Bucky Barnes,** _au loin _**:** Bas les pattes de mon petit ami !

**Scott Lang :** Désolé. Je vous le rends.


	28. Conversation 28

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#28**

**Steve Rogers :** On est tellement bien, là, dehors, à la belle étoile…

**Bucky Barnes :** Ouais, c'est juste toi, moi, et la Lune.

**La Lune :** Hey ! VOUS DEVRIEZ VOUS EMBRASSER !


	29. Conversation 29

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#29**

**Thor :** Quelle heure est-il ?

**Loki :** Je n'en sais rien, mais passe-moi ce saxophone qui est apparu à côté de toi et on aura la réponse à ta question.

_Loki souffle bruyamment dans le saxophone…_

**Tony Stark**, _quelque part plus loin dans la Tour_ **:** QUI C'EST LE BÂTARD QUI JOUE DU SAXOPHONE À DEUX HEURES DU MATIN ?!

**Loki :** Il est deux heures du matin, mon frère.


	30. Conversation 30

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#30**

**Loki :** Que sommes-nous donc devenus ? Nous étions habitués à être des super-méchants glamour et spectaculaires. Et maintenant, quoi ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Nous avons de la profondeur et de la personnalité.

**Loki :** Dégoûtant.


	31. Conversation 31

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#31**

**Tony Stark :** Est-ce qu'il existe un mot qui mélange "tristesse" et "colère" ?

**Pepper Potts :** Il y en a quelques uns… Mécontent, misérable…

**Peter Parker :** Tristère.


	32. Conversation 32

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#32**

**Bucky Barnes :** Tu es sûr que tu as vraiment envie de faire équipe avec l'homme le plus recherché au monde ?

**Sam Wilson :** Je ne fais pas équipe avec le Punisher. Je ne suis pas dingue.

**Bucky Barnes :** QUOI ?! L'homme le plus recherché du monde est le Punisher ?! Il a tué qui ? Quelques gangsters ? J'ai déstabilisé des gouvernements. J'ai tué un président !

**Sam Wilson :** QUOI ?! Tu as tué un président ?!

**Bucky Barnes :** Ouais. Jim K. Fonnody, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ma mémoire est encore un peu embrouillée.

**Sam Wilson :** Personne n'était au courant, pas même Steve !

**Bucky Barnes :** Je devrais rendre ça public ? Est-ce que ça ferait de moi le numéro 1, devant le Punisher ?

**Sam Wilson :** Bien sûr, va dire aux gens que tu es un fossile âgé de 101 ans qui a tué Jim K. Fonnody. Amuse-toi bien !


	33. Conversation 33

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#33**

**Vision :** Le savoir, c'est être au courant que la tomate est un fruit.

**Tony Stark :** La sagesse, c'est de savoir qu'il faut se garder d'en mettre dans une salade de fruits.

**Peter Parker :** La question philosophique, c'est de se demander si cela fait que le ketchup doit être considéré comme un smoothie.

**James Rhodes :** Le bon sens, c'est de savoir que le ketchup n'est pas un PUTAIN DE SMOOTHIE.


	34. Conversation 34

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#34**

**Tony Stark :** Ne brise jamais le cœur d'une personne, Peter. Elle n'en a qu'un seul.

**Peter Parker :** Oh… C'est très délicat de votre part, Mr. Stark…

**Steve Rogers :** Il a raison. Brise-lui plutôt les os, tout le monde en a au moins 206.

**Tony Stark :** …

**Peter Parker :** … Ouais, pas faux.


	35. Conversation 35

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#35**

_Conversation par SMS..._

**Tony Stark :** Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point faire une bombe dans une piscine est génial quand tu es défoncé ?

**Steve Rogers :** Tony, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas actuellement dans ton labo.

**Tony Stark :** T'inquiètes pas, America's Ass, Bruce est avec moi. Où tu crois que j'aurais pu me procurer de la weed, sinon ?

**Steve Rogers :** Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Vous deux, dès que vous travaillez ensemble, vous ne parvenez pas à vous empêcher de faire exploser quelque chose. Et ça, c'est lorsque vous êtes sobres.

**Tony Stark :** Au moins, aucune chance qu'il se transforme en Hulk.

**Tony Stark :** Ça serait drôle quand même. Imagine un peu.

**Steve Rogers :** NON, Tony, n'ose même PAS !

**Tony Stark :** Trop tard.


	36. Conversation 36

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#36**

**Thor :** Comment as-tu pu récupérer le Tesseract dans la chambre forte du palais ?! Regarde tous les problèmes que tu nous as causés en te promenant avec ça sur toi !

**Loki :** Eh bien, en premier lieu, je n'allais que rendre sa liberté à Surtur, puis je me suis souvenu que mon devoir était de causer des problèmes.


	37. Conversation 37

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#37**

**Steve Rogers :** Buck, tu te souviens de moi ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Je me souviens de ta mère…

**Tony Stark :** Ouch.

**Sam Wilson :** Dang !

**Natasha Romanoff :** Aïe…

**Thor :** C'est un ami de mon travail !

**Wanda Maximoff :** … Euh, Thor ?!


	38. Conversation 38

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#38**

**Hela :** "Mesdames et messieurs" est une expression qui n'aurait pas dû être genrée, en plus d'être longue et trop formelle.

**Hela :** "Lâches", au contraire, permet d'inclure tout le monde en un seul mot, en plus de nous faire économiser de la salive, et ça sonne dramatique.

**Skurge :** Vous avez raison, Votre Majesté...


	39. Conversation 39

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#39**

**Peter Parker :** Quand tu te rends compte que tu as une semaine seulement pour réviser un semestre entier…

**Ned Leeds :** Ok. Non, je veux dire, pas ok. Mais comme c'est obligé que ce soit ok… * pleure nerveusement *


	40. Conversation 40

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#40**

**Thor :** Le trône d'Asgard, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Je préfère les champs de bataille.

**Hela :** Très bien, cela me laisse le champ libre pour régner sur Asgard en tant que sa Reine légitime, et ensuite coloniser encore plus de Royaumes !

**Loki :** Je voulais simplement régner pour transformer Asgard en Grèce ancienne. Mais encore plus gay.


	41. Conversation 41

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#41**

**Loki :** Oh, alors quand ce sont des corbeaux qui se souviennent des personnes qui leur ont fait du mal, et qu'ils leur en gardent rancune, ce sont des individus "intelligents" et "vraiment cool".

**Loki :** Mais quand c'est moi qui me comporte ainsi, je suis "rancunier" et j'aurais "besoin de prendre du recul".

**Thor :** Tu sais, mon frère, les corbeaux n'ont pas le luxe de pouvoir parler de leurs problèmes avec un psychothérapeute, _eux_.


	42. Conversation 42

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#42**

**Hela :** Mon demi-frère, Thor, mesure 1m90.

**Skurge :** Wow. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ce serait si c'était un frère entier.


	43. Conversation 43

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#43**

**Bruce Banner :** Les doigts humains peuvent détecter des objets de l'ordre du nanomètre. Cela signifie non seulement que nous pouvons sentir une minuscule protubérance de la taille d'une molécule, mais aussi que, si un doigt était de la taille de la Terre, il pourrait sentir la différence entre une maison et une voiture !

**Scott Lang :** Et pourtant, c'est toujours tellement difficile de trouver le bout du rouleau de Scotch...


	44. Conversation 44

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#44**

**Odin :** J'ai banni Hela, et effacé toute trace de son existence.

**Un Asgardien banal :** Hé, vous n'aviez pas un enfant, encore récemment ? Cheveux noirs, androgyne, pâle, ne portait que du noir et du vert…

**Odin :** Euh… * croise bébé Loki et l'adopte * Ah, oui, celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?


	45. Conversation 45

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#45**

**Hela :** À genoux… devant votre Reine.

**Loki :** … * ça sonne familier * * pourquoi porte-elle _mes_ couleurs ? * * quel âge a-t-_elle_ ? * * elle a du style, en tout cas *

**Loki :** Je vous demande pardon ?!


	46. Conversation 46

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#46**

**Thor :** On va te remonter le moral. Pense à toutes les choses que tu aimes.

**Loki :** Ma famille… La couleur verte…

**Thor :** Oui, c'est ça…

**Loki :** La mode, la plage…

**Thor :** C'est bien…

**Loki :** Le Tesseract !

**Thor :** * lui colle une gifle * NON !

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre pour alimenter ce recueil, ou bien un autre, ou bien un tout nouveau, avec d'anciens textes comme de nouveaux !**


	47. Conversation 47

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#47**

**Pepper Potts :** J'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu de sérotonine.

**Tony Stark :** * se lève *

**Tony Stark :** * se rasseoit *

**Tony Stark :** J'avais momentanément oublié ce qu'est la sérotonine, et j'allais aller vous en chercher.


	48. Conversation 48

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#48**

**Bucky Barnes :** Tu es comme le soleil.

**Steve Rogers :** Aww, Bucky, tu es adorable…

**Bucky Barnes :** Chaud, et ennuyeux comme la mort.

**Steve Rogers :** Oh.

**Bucky Barnes :** Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.


	49. Conversation 49

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#49**

**Steve Rogers :** Wow, Tony semble vraiment nous détester.

**Bucky Barnes :** Peut-être qu'il est homophobe ?

**Steve Rogers :** Mais nous ne sommes pas gays.

**Bucky Barnes :** Ah bon ?!


	50. Conversation 50

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#50**

**Bucky Barnes :** Hey Steve, es-tu un tableau de peintre ?

**Steve Rogers :** Euh, non…

**Bucky Barnes :** Pourtant, j'aimerais bien te clouer contre un mur.

**Tony Stark :** Oh, je suis rassuré ! J'ai cru que tu allais lui dire que tu avais envie de le pendre !

* * *

**Sur ce compte commun, vous pouvez aussi retrouver Confinés, qui est un recueil de tweets d'Avengers confinés :)**


	51. Conversation 51

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#51**

**Tony Stark :** C'est quoi ce bruit ?

**Sam Wilson :** Steve et Bucky sont en train de se disputer.

**Tony Stark :** Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Dans la pièce d'à-côté…_

**Bucky Barnes :** Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait se passer quand tu es entré dans cet entrepôt vide avec ton gros cul juteux ?!

**Steve Rogers :** Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu me douter que le bruit de mes fesses frottant l'une contre l'autre allait alerter l'ennemi ?!

* * *

**Comme quoi, le Cul de l'Amérique n'est jamais bien loin ;) ;)**


	52. Conversation 52

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#52**

_Dans la maison de Sam…_

**Bucky Barnes :** Et là, c'est mon salon. Et lui, là, c'est Sam.

**Peter Parker :** Qui est Sam ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Je le laisse vivre avec moi.

**Peter Parker :** Oh, c'est très sympa de votre part.


	53. Conversation 53

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#53**

**Peter Parker :** Je ne trouve pas monsieur Stark. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait vu, par hasard ?

**Stephen Strange :** Il a bu quatre boissons énergisantes d'affilée, et il a cru que les oiseaux qui sifflaient dehors disaient du mal de lui.

**Tony Stark**, _depuis l'extérieur_ **:** BATTEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE LÂCHES !


	54. Conversation 54

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#54**

**Stephen Strange :** Je vis avec un idiot.

**Tony Stark :** Ouais, moi aussi.

**Stephen Strange :** Est-ce que tu viens juste de me traiter d'idiot ?

**Tony Stark :** Pas nécessairement. Je vis aussi avec moi-même.


	55. Conversation 55

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#55**

**Steve Rogers :** Je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité. Je sais exactement qui la détient.

**Bucky Barnes :** Et c'est moi. Le premier qui tente de me la voler, il reçoit un couteau entre les deux yeux.


	56. Conversation 56

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#56**

**Peter Parker :** Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes passé du stade "marteau qui lance des éclairs" à celui "mon corps est une centrale nucléaire à lui tout seul", c'est bien ça ?

**Thor :** En gros, oui.

**Peter Parker :** Extraordinaire ! Mais attention, monsieur Thor, s'il vous plaît : un grand pouvoir implique une plus grosse facture d'électricité.


	57. Conversation 57

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#57**

**Natasha Romanoff :** Je suis plutôt contente de voir mon propre film sortir enfin, après douze ans déjà passés dans le Marvel Cinematic Universe et ma mort sur Vormir.

**Tony Stark :** Oh, mais ça, ma chère, c'était sans compter sur le CORONAVIRUS.


	58. Conversation 58

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#58**

**Sam Wilson :** Voici ton gâteau d'anniversaire !

**Steve Rogers :** Il y est écrit "Joyeux 102ème anniversaire mon con".

**Sam Wilson :** Oh merde, en fait tu as 103 ans, c'est ça ?

**Steve Rogers :** Oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème dont je parle.


	59. Conversation 59

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#59**

**Bucky Barnes :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore plusieurs couteaux en main.

**Sam Wilson :** Ce ne serait pas plutôt "plusieurs cartes en main" ?

**Steve Rogers :** Non, il voulait vraiment dire "couteaux".

**Bucky Barnes :** Littéralement. * poignarde un ennemi qui passait par là *


	60. Conversation 60

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#60**

**Steve Rogers :** Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Tu veux dire, quand je suis tombé du ciel pour toi ?

**Steve Rogers :** Non, quand tu es tombé face contre terre, tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vu tomber. Tout le monde t'a vu.


	61. Conversation 61

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#61**

**Steve Rogers :** Je suis si en colère que je pourrais renverser un gouvernement !

**Bucky Barnes :** Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

**Steve Rogers :** La distanciation sociale.


	62. Conversation 62

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#62**

**Marvel :** Peggy Carter est la seule femme que Steve Rogers ait jamais aimée.

**Steve Rogers :** C'est vrai.

**Steve Rogers :** Mais laissez-moi vous présenter Bucky Barnes. Il est le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.


	63. Conversation 63

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#63**

**Steve Rogers :** J'ai envie de manger un cinnamon roll.

**Bucky Barnes :** Cannibalisme !


	64. Conversation 64

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#64**

**Bucky Barnes :** Oui, allô ?

**Steve Rogers :** C'est Steve.

**Bucky Barnes :** Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a encore fait ?!

**Steve Rogers :** Non, je veux dire, c'est moi, Steve.

**Bucky Barnes :** Qu'est-ce que _tu_ as encore fait, cette fois ?!


	65. Conversation 65

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#65**

**Steve Rogers :** Si je me frappe et que ça me fait mal, suis-je faible ou fort ?

**Natasha Romanoff :** Fort.

**Thor :** Faible.

**Tony Stark :** Un idiot.


	66. Conversation 66

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#66**

**Thor :** Loki, es-tu enfin prêt à sortir de ta cachette et à interagir avec les gens ?

**Loki :** * cri strident démoniaque *

**Thor :** Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Passe une bonne journée !


	67. Conversation 67

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#67**

**Bucky Barnes :** Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens actuellement.

**Steve Rogers :** Essaie de le décrire.

**Bucky Barnes :** * cri haut-perché *


	68. Conversation 68

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#68**

**Sam Wilson :** Ne dis surtout rien de stupide en sortant de cette église.

**Bucky Barnes :** C'est promis.

_[Deux minutes plus tard…]_

**Bucky Barnes :** * serre la main du prêtre * Alors, comme ça, vous seriez le petit ami de Dieu ?


End file.
